A Lively Ghost
by Phantom of The Bandroom
Summary: It's done! My first Ghost Whisperer Fan Fiction. Melinda meets another ghost whisperer, with a slightly different gift.Together, they try to help the ghost of an abused child-and her foster brother. Please write reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Melinda sat quietly reading behind the counter of her antique shop in Grandview, her hometown. It was unusually dreary that day, although the sun was out and shining. Delia and Ned were gone, spending a vacation week in Florida and Jim was, of course, on duty, so there was no one to talk to.

Out the corner of her eye, Melinda saw a person, though only briefly. _"Here we go,"_ she thought. It was her gift to see the dead and her duty to help give them and their families closure, but it was truly exasperating. Given the flicker effect this person had, like lightning, and the fact that the bell, which signaled a customer's presence in the store, hadn't rang, Melinda was sure she was dealing with a ghost.

Melinda calmly rose from her chair and searched the store for the spirit. To her surprise, the ghost, a girl who was about 17, was eyeing a large wooden chest. "Can I help you?" she asked, half expecting the girl to disappear. Instead, the ghost looked up with a stunned look on her face. "Sorry," she apologized. "Usually people can't see me when I'm like this. Look at the time! I'm late. See you around!" In a flash she was gone, leaving Melinda very confused.

That night, Melinda and her husband Jim were watching television, though they were really absently flipping through channels every couple of minutes. "Something weird happened today," Melinda began. "Were have I heard that one before?" Jim asked sarcastically. Melinda playfully hit him with one of the pillows that went with the couch. "Seriously Jim, this has never happened to me before."

Melinda told her husband about the strange apparition in the store that day, as he patiently listened in silence. "I wonder what she meant by 'people can't see me when I'm like this," she asked, not really expecting an answer. "And I thought ghosts had no real sense of time. What was she late for?" Jim shook his head, also unable to provide any explanation to either question.

The next morning, a black Suzuki motorcycle parked outside of the store. The driver, a tall, young girl stepped inside the store. Melinda, who had been just about to greet her, froze in shock as the girl pulled off her helmet. _"A twin?" _she thought, astonished. _"No. This is the same girl. I'm sure of it." _The girl took a few more steps into the shop.

"Did I see you here yesterday?" Melinda had trouble coming up with an intelligent question. The girl nodded slowly, "Yes you did. My name is Alex."

"You _were_ a ghost yesterday, weren't you?"

Alex laughed, "Yes I was. And in case you're wondering, you haven't gone insane."

"I've never really been far from it though."

Alex had an understanding look in her eyes. "Trust me I know what you mean."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked into the store a little more, "I didn't think you would see me. Like I said yesterday, most people can't." Melinda was still staring. _"I don't believe this," _she thought, still amazed. "Is there something on my face?" Alex joked, snapping Melinda out of her reverie. "Err…no um sorry." Melinda hesitated a bit before continuing, "It's just that, most ghosts I meet…"

"Stay dead?" Alex finished.

"Yes."

"Well not me. I'm one of a kind." Alex was once again wearing a smile. It spread across her sun-tanned face and the expression reflected in her grey-blue eyes. She was tall and athletic looking. Her medium brown hair flowed halfway down her back, unaffected by the black motorcycle helmet that she had been wearing before she walked into the store.

Melinda gasped suddenly, "Where are my manners. My name is Melinda Gordon." Alex laughed and offered her hand, "Alexandra Hawkins, half ghost extraordinaire."

"I don't mean to pry, but how did that happen?" Melinda asked. Alex was serious as she answered. "It happened about two years ago. I was being stupid that night, and I almost drowned. But those heart defibrillators… man, do they pack a punch."

"So now you can just lapse into a ghost form whenever you want?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wow…" Melinda was beginning to believe her ears now, bit by bit. "I can demonstrate if you want," Alex offered. Melinda nodded and Alex complied.

The air in the store changed as Alex, body and mind, became a ghost. Melinda felt the same feeling she normally had when a ghost was around. Alex began to appear and disappear around the store, one second near the window, the next behind the counter. "When you think about it," she called from across the room, "I'm the perfect athlete. You can't catch me," She moved again, faster than Melinda could blink her eye. "You can't see me coming, my strength doesn't have physical bounds, and on top of that, I look the part."

"But you wouldn't use your 'power?'" Melinda felt unsure of the word 'power.' "You wouldn't use your gift," she amended, "for that. Would you?"

"No, of course not. If I'm going to do something, I'll give it all I've got and never take the easy way out."

Melinda was about to say something but was interrupted by a customer. Alex, who'd already turned herself back into a physical being, waited patiently, pretending to look at some old baseball cards. She could hear the woman talk to Melinda as she made her purchase, "I was wondering, could I maybe bring by some old things from my attic? My attic is full of antiques, and I know you'll give them a good home."

Melinda, ever the collector, smiled, "I'd appreciate that. Could you bring them by in the morning?"

"Of course," the woman picked up her shopping bag and exited the store. Alex walked over, "Why'd you pick this job? I mean, isn't it like peddling off your dead relative's stuff?"

"I don't think so. Some of these antiques that are given to us have great stories behind them."

"Isn't it bad enough we tamper with their afterlives, let alone the junk they left behind?" There was no edge to this question. It was amused, joking. Melinda was more used to lectures and threats from other people who shared her gift. She laughed, "Once, I had some concert tickets, and there was a ghost attached to them."

"So what happened?"

"He made my friend's son steal them. Over and over again."

"The ghost was a kleptomaniac?" Alex joked.

"He wanted the tickets to get into the right hands. Ned, my friend's son, liked the band, so the ghost kept convincing him to steal them."

"How'd you fix it?"

"I gave Ned the tickets, and the ghost crossed over," Melinda smiled, remembering the ecstatic look on the young spirit's face. Alex smiled too and began her own story about a ghost she helped.

The day went on like that, both telling there own stories of happiness and heartbreak. Melinda found it easy to talk to Alex. The smooth and easy going teenager was a great listener. Alex was just glad to know that she wasn't the only one having to deal with the constant apparitions.

Finally, it was closing time. Melinda and Alex were both sad to go, but both had other things to do. Alex stepped out as Melinda turned off the lights and locked up. "It was great talking to you," she said. "I'm glad I'm not alone in this." "Me too," Melinda replied. "It's always good to know there's someone else out there sharing your feelings." Alex nodded in agreement.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Melinda asked.

"Sure, but you won't mind that I'm distracting you from your work?"

"Not at all, it's too quiet around here anyway."

"So tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds great," Melinda watched as Alex put on her helmet and climbed on the motorcycle. With a short wave and a kick to start the bike, Alex was gone, a bullet down the road before Melinda knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, it was raining in droves. Melinda regretted asking Alex to come, as she was riding her motorcycle the day before. She watched as a black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish parked in the square. A figure in a long coat emerged quickly, opened an umbrella, and raced toward the store. Melinda was about to feel alarmed, but soon realized it was only Alex, coming to the store as she said she would.

"Man, it's really pouring out there!" Alex exclaimed as she shook her umbrella until it was as dry as possible. "Your right," Melinda agreed. "I was worried you were going to try to come on your motorcycle." "You sound like my mom. I'll bet you're in cahoots with her," Alex jokingly accused. "Besides, there's nothing dumber than riding a motorcycle in the rain."

A bell announced the arrival of a customer, and Alex stepped to the side of the counter. She could see a woman in the doorway struggling with a large box. Alex dashed over and took the hefty load from the woman. Melinda recognized the woman from the day before and walked over, "Thanks for bringing them by, I'm glad you could make it in this rain." "It was no trouble," the woman replied.

Alex cleared her throat to get Melinda's attention. "Oh, Alex, you can put that on the counter." Alex did so, and as she did, she saw a china doll in the box. _"That's Lizzie Doll!" _a voice called to her. As she looked around to see where it had come from, she saw a little girl standing beside the counter. The girl was strange, not of this world. _"Ghost,"_ Alex thought.

Alex realized all conversation in the store stopped when she began looking for the voice. "Something wrong?" Melinda asked. Alex could see that she knew what was going on. "Oh…uh nothing. I just thought I heard someone's phone ring."

A few minutes later, the woman left, and Alex turned to Melinda. "I know you heard that voice, and I know I'm not crazy… completely, at least." Melinda nodded, "Yes I heard the voice."

"You're just better at ignoring them than I am."

"Where was the ghost? I didn't turn around."

"By the counter, she appeared when I picked up the doll."

"Try it again," Melinda suggested. Alex took the doll off the counter, and in no time, the little girl appeared again. _"Lizzie Doll!" _she exclaimed. Alex and Melinda watched in amazement as the girl ran up to the doll. Alex knelt down to her level and held the doll out. "What's your name?" she asked. The girl was hesitant, "Samantha."

"How old are you?"

"Six."

Alex could see bruises on the girl's arms. "Do you know what happened to you?" Samantha nodded shyly, "Yes. I'm dead." Alex felt a pang of sadness for the girl. She looked at her arms again, but as she did Samantha put them behind her back. "How'd you get those nasty bruises?" Alex asked. "I can't tell!" the girl shouted and disappeared.

Alex stood up and shook her head. "What?" Melinda asked.

"I've seen it before."

"What?"

"She was abused."


	4. Chapter 4

"How can you tell?" Melinda asked in disbelief. _"She looked like a normal six year old," _she thought. "The bruised arms," Alex answered, "the shyness, the running away when I asked about it. They're all textbook examples."

"So you've had experience?"

"Yeah, let's just say a little too much experience."

When Melinda tried to ask what Alex was talking about, she wouldn't go further. "Forget it. It's not important." They were both quiet for a minute until Melinda asked "Why didn't she tell you who abused her?" "She was afraid. Who ever did it must have threatened her into silence."

"But she knows she's dead. What does she have to fear?"

"I don't know, but this is extremely traumatic for a child, alive or otherwise."

The conversation ended when Melinda changed the subject. "You said that when you almost died, it was two years ago. You must have been about 15, am I right?"

"No… How old do you think I am?"

"I thought you were 17."

"No…no. I'm 19. I was 17 when it happened. I just look young, that's all." Alex thought about it for a moment and said, "No body in my family ages fast. My mom is 40, though I didn't tell you that, and she still looks young."

Again the bell rang as they were talking. A young man was in the doorway smiling. "_Hey Juliet_," he sang. "You and that song," Alex groaned.

"I can't help it. It pretty much described us in High school."

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh! Sorry Melinda," she apologized, "this is David, my boyfriend." David was every bit as athletic looking as Alex, but his shoulder length hair was shaggy, dirty blonde. He smiled and offered Melinda his large hand. "Pleasure," he said politely. "Nice to meet you," Melinda replied.

"Dave, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I just thought I'd drop in on you… you know say 'hi'"

"David…"

"Okay, okay." He took a deep breath, "I can't make our date Friday."

"Oh," Alex sighed, disappointed. "Well what about Saturday?" he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just can't. I have to work." Alex tried to cheer up for both of them, "It's okay. We'll go some other time." David nodded and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm so sorry." With a sullen look in his eyes, he left, giving a short wave once he was out the door.

Again, Alex sighed, "Sorry about that." "It's okay," Melinda replied. Alex was still caught in her own world, "He just works so hard, all the time."

"What song was he singing when he walked in? He's pretty good." Alex laughed, "It was just ridiculous song this boy band sang in like, the 90s. Two years ago, when I first moved to Lakepoint, where I went to high school, I was really shy. Most of the guys wanted to go out with me too, so it was really weird. Nobody at my old high school even talked to me. Anyway, for a talent show, Dave got up on stage and sang that song. It was really sweet and really embarrassing. The funny thing was, when I asked him why he'd never talked to me before, he told me he was too shy. We've been together ever since."

"That's sweet."

"And he won the talent show, so it was a double win for him." At that, they both laughed. After the giggles passed, they began to look over the things in the box. They pulled out toy cars, children's books, a well used pacifier, and a bundled up t-shirt. "This is just kid stuff," Alex noted. "Yeah, and none of them are antiques," Melinda added. "In fact, it's all fairly new."

"Jeez, don't people know the difference between an antique store and a Good Will shop?"

"I don't know, but there's no way anyone could mistake this stuff for antiques." She gasped as she unfolded the shirt. Alex snapped her head in Melinda's direction to see what was wrong. The shirt, a child's shirt, was splattered with blood. Melinda's hands were shaking as she held it. "Oh my God," Alex gasped, taking the shirt and examining it closer. "I'll give you one guess as to whose blood this is," she muttered with disgust.

They were both silent for a while as they continued to gaze at the horrible garment. "Ugghhh," Alex groaned, "I'm going home, I can't handle much more of this."

"You're right. Me neither."

"I'll take Lizzie Doll with me to see if Samantha comes back." "Alright," Melinda agreed also unable to look at the shirt any longer. Alex grabbed a pen and two of Melinda's cards. On the back of one, she began to write. "This is my cell phone number and street address. You can reach me anytime if you need something."

"Okay, my cell number is on the front of the card. Call me if you see Samantha. Poor girl."  
Alex nodded, "I'll be sure to. See you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex found it hard to drive through her stray tears. _"Stop that, Alex," _she scolded herself. _"You don't need to break down here." _She absently switched on the radio. To her disgust, every song that was played was a sad one. Finally, she had to switch the radio over to the rap station, although she detested all forms of rap. Thankful that there were no other drivers, Alex sped all the way to her house.

"Finally," she whispered to herself as she pulled up the driveway, which was obscured by the trees surrounding her house. She lived alone in a large, two story house. There was a screened in porch all around the front, and to the left side was a long balcony. On the right was the garage, though one could not tell, as the doors themselves were on the side of the house, invisible.

Alex parked her car in her garage, walked into the house, and set her keys and Lizzie Doll on the kitchen counter. "What a day," she sighed. After showering off and changing into some clean clothes, Alex went to her favorite room in the house, the sun room. It was a large area. The entire western wall was a bullet proof glass window. The room, on sunny days, would be lit by the setting sun in the afternoon, casting a beautiful light on Alex's drum set, guitars, and other musical items she held dear. There was also a long, black leather couch, a computer desk and chair, and a baby grand piano.

After stalling for a few minutes, she walked back out of the sun room and retrieved Lizzie Doll. "Okay," she said aloud. "Samantha, if you can hear me, I would like to talk to you. I have Lizzie Doll, and she wants to see you too. I'll be right here waiting."

Unsurprisingly, Samantha didn't show up immediately. Alex set the doll on the couched and picked up her favorite guitar, a polished black one that had been given to her by her father. She vaguely strummed the strings and played a cross between "Faithfully," "Crazy Train," and "Smoke on the Water." _"Come on, come on," _she thought impatiently. It was getting late, and Alex was tired. She looked over to Lizzie Doll, who was lying on her side on the couch. Alex gingerly picked the doll up and made it sit straight like a person.

Finally, hours later, Samantha appeared. "Hello," Alex greeted warmly. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come. Have a seat." She motioned to the spot on the couch next to her. Samantha sat down far away from Alex. Seeing the six-string in Alex's hands, she became excited. "You play the guitar?" she asked in disbelief. Alex grinned, "Yeah. I love music."

"My daddy used to play the guitar."

"What happened to your daddy?"

The girl hung her head in sadness. "He and mommy died a long time ago." Alex began to feel even more sorry for Samantha. "Then what happened to you?"

"I got put into a foster home." _"Been _there_ before," _Alex remembered. "Were they nice?" she asked, although she knew the answer. "No…" Samantha answered quietly. "They liked _their_ kids better than me and Jimmy."

"Jimmy? Who's that?"

"He was my foster brother."

Alex nodded. _"Of course,"_ she thought, _"It's Jimmy that's holding her back. She's still worried about him." _"Samantha, I need you to tell me who you're foster parents were."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'll get in trouble."

Alex shook her head, "No, you won't. Nobody's going to hurt you. I promise, but I need you to tell me where Jimmy is." Samantha was still hesitant to answer. Alex continued to comfort her, "Listen, I know what's it's like, being in a house where no one wants you. Trust me, I know. I don't think I'd be here right now if I hadn't found my parents."

"Your foster parents beat you up to?"

"Yeah. A lot, but do me a favor. Don't tell Melinda. I don't like to talk about it." She smiled, "I'm not as strong as you." Samantha nodded. "So can you tell me their names now?"

"Mr. Donny and Miss Marla."

"Do you know their last names?"

"It was Paulson. Yeah, that's it." Alex was relieved the girl had given names. _"Now they're going to pay. Nobody should be allowed to commit such crimes." _"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I think I already told too much." At that, the girl disappeared. _"Those people had better start praying, I'm coming for them!" _Alex's thoughts may have been angry, but her body was worn out. In not time at all, she was asleep on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex arrived at the store just before it opened. When she walked in, Melinda jumped. "Sorry," she apologized. Alex looked exhausted, although she did manage to put herself together before going to the store. "Good morning," Melinda greeted. Alex set Lizzie Doll on the table. "Did it work?" Melinda asked. "You never called."

"It worked, but it was about midnight when she finally came to me."

"Why didn't you call?"

Alex looked at her with disbelief, "It was midnight!" "I was waiting up for you until midnight," Melinda replied. "The one time I try to be courteous," Ales muttered jokingly. "Anyway, I got the names of the foster parents Samantha was with."

"Good. Who were they?"

"Donny and Marla Paulson."

"Let's see what we can find on them." Melinda led Alex into the back room of the store, where her laptop was sitting on her desk. Alex stood behind her as Melinda began to furiously type. "Here they are. This is an old news paper article. It says that they were given special recognition for the amount of foster children they had in their house."

"Does it say how many of them died?" Alex asked, her voice scornful.

"This article makes them look like absolute saints. No wonder the girl didn't say anything. Who would believe her?" Melinda looked at Alex, who was shaking her head in disgust. After turning away from Alex's resentful expression, she scrolled down the page. "Hey, here's a picture." Alex leaned in for a better look at the five children in the black and white photograph. "There's Samantha," she noted, indicating a girl in the picture. "Where the reporters blind? She looks miserable." Melinda nodded in agreement. "These three must be their children."

"And this must be Jimmy."

"Who is Jimmy?"

"Jimmy is Samantha's foster brother. I think he's the reason she can't move on. I think she's still worried about him." Without noticing it, Alex dropped her voice down to a whisper. Melinda could hear pain in her voice, as if she knew exactly what happened. "Alex, are you alright?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was."

"What's wrong? This girl is breaking your heart. I can see that."

"It's just that… this really hits home for me."

"You were abused," Melinda surmised, feeling nothing but sympathy for Alex. Alex weakly nodded, "You have no idea. I wasn't with my parents my entire life. In comparison to other people my age, I only just met them. When I was about two months old, I was kidnapped. My father was a Prosecuting Attorney back then, and he put a lot of people away, but one of them had friends. I was put up for adoption and was later placed in a foster home. Basically, it's the same story from here on out as Samantha's, the only difference being that I got out, but I left behind a foster brother. Michael, his name was. Anyway, through a special made necklace that no one had bothered to take from me, I was able to track down my parents when I was 17. For once, I was lucky, I knocked on their door, which was in a neighboring town, and found them. It was two days before they were going to move. I nearly missed them." Alex smiled briefly, but it faded. "A few days later, I got a call that Michael had died. Beaten to death, the day I found my parents."

"Alex… I'm so sorry," Melinda found herself crying. "One thing I always felt guilty about was that I left Michael. I still feel angry at myself for letting him die," Alex's voice was full of self loathing.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for that," Melinda consoled. Alex picked up her head. "It's been a while since I've visited his grave. I know this is a lot to ask, but, do you want to go with me?"

Melinda agreed and after locking up, they got into Alex's car. The Vanquish purred to life, and they were off. It was about an hour's drive to the town where Michael's grave was located. Alex was silent for the entire drive. Melinda didn't try to start a conversation.

Finally, they stopped at a flower shop. "I'll be right back," Alex said as she got out of the car. She was soon back with an arrangement of blue and red flowers. "Our favorite colors," she explained. Melinda smiled.

A few minutes later, they reached a cemetery, parked, and walked in. They stopped in front of a small headstone that read: _Michael Wilkes, Rest in Peace. _Alex sighed as she placed the flowers on the grave. "It's been a while," she murmured. "I'm sorry I haven't been coming." A boy appeared beside her and she turned to him. "It's okay," he smiled.

"You were always the forgiving one. I feel like I abandoned you, forgot about you."

He shook his head, "You haven't forgotten. I know that. You didn't mean to leave me like that. I know that too."

"I should've taken you with me."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Besides, you were always there to protect me when I needed it."

"Except for when it really counted." Alex was still angry with herself, although more than two years had already passed. "Don't be angry with yourself," he soothed. "You couldn't have known what would've happened."

"You know, some one else needs my help."

"Then help _them_. Don't worry about me. I'm fine where I am." Alex smiled. "So you're saying you want me to help them, to never give up?"

"Yes."

"You want me to give it my all, no matter what happens?"

"Yes."

"You want me to save a life?"

"Yes!"

"Well Melinda? What do you say? You want to save a life?" Melinda laughed. "Yes!" she answered. Michael beamed at Alex, "Go for it! And don't worry, I'll always be with you," he promised.

"Come on Melinda. Let's go." Melinda was happy to see Alex's spirits raised. A frown on her face just did not fit. They got into the car and Alex fired it up. "Time to make a stand."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex drove too fast through the back roads leading back to Grandview. Melinda held on to the seats so tightly, she felt as if she would tear trough the leather with her finger nails. Alex appeared to se her distress and slowed down. "Did you think I was going to hit something?" she asked, smirking. "No, I thought you were going to run over something," Melinda retorted. Alex laughed, "These back roads are so unused that it would be pointless to go slow. But if it makes you feel better, I'll slow down."

The dark green trees were still nothing more than smudges as they passed, but finally, the endless stretch of straight road offered a turn. Alex took it. The narrow road, which hadn't been paved in a while, cut through the forest and led to a three way intersection, again Alex turned. This time the road went for a way until leading to a private driveway. Alex drove onto the familiar path up to her house. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Melinda gawk at her extensive house.

She whipped into the driveway and got out of the car. Melinda did the same, still wowed by the beautiful two story house. "You live here alone?" she asked, amazed.

"Yeah. Just me and the ghosts," Alex replied. "Come inside." As they stepped in, Melinda was still very impressed. "This is your house?"

"Actually, it was my grandparent's house. When they passed away, my father couldn't bare to sell it. It was the house he grew up in."

"So it's been in the family for a while."

"Yes. Since my parents live up in Lakepoint, and I'm going to Rocklynn in the fall, they let me to stay here. I'll tell you, the first time I saw this place, I fell in love with it." They were in the kitchen now, and Melinda began to notice how clean this place was. "The cleanliness," Alex explained, knowing that most people her age could care less about a clean house, "is just something I like to maintain."

"I'm a grown woman and I still don't like to clean," Melinda laughed. Alex chuckled too, "Well, when it takes like, two seconds, you don't really mind it so much. Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure, but why are we here? Shouldn't we be looking for the girl's foster parents."

"'Parents' being a term used lightly in this case," Alex muttered. "As for looking for them, would you like to go door to door?"

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go find my computer." Alex led Melinda to the sun room, and again, Melinda gasped. "Wow. This place is beautiful." She looked around and saw the piano, guitars, and drum set. "I didn't know you played music."

"It's a hobby. It's a great thing to do when you want to blow off steam. Music tells all." She unfolded her laptop and typed in 'Marla and Donny Paulson.' To her dismay, nothing was found. _"Okay," _she thought, annoyed. She began to fumble around her desk. "What are you looking for," Melinda asked.

"A phone book." She laughed, "I may have to call my mom to ask her where it is." She opened a drawer and finally found the book. "Got it."

She thumbed through the white pages, quietly murmuring incorrect names, "Aaron Paulson, Benjamin Paulson, Charles Paulson… Hah! Here they are, Donald and Marla Paulson. 2117 Linda Drive. That's here in town."

"That's the address in the news article," Melinda confirmed.

"That's where I used to live," a voice cut in. Both Alex and Melinda turned toward the voice. It was Samantha. "Hey," Alex greeted. "So this is right. We'll find Jimmy here?" Samantha nodded. Alex grinned, "Don't worry, we _will_ get him out of there, I promise." Samantha smiled too, appeased, and left.

Alex pulled out her cell phone and flipped through the phone book again. "Who are you going to call?" Melinda wondered aloud.  
"Child services. Maybe they can help." She began to dial the number from the book. "It's ringing." A few minutes later, a woman answered. "Hello," Alex began, "I'm calling to report child abuse." There was silence as Alex waited for a response. "No I don't have proof." Her brow furrowed as the woman on the other line spoke. "What do you mean a week? The kid could be dead by then… Lady, if you want to hear rude, I'll give you rude, just let me talk to your supervisor… No, I don't want to hear how many children are in need of your organization's help. I'm trying to tell you about one who needs help now... No, this is not a prank. You'd know that if you would lift a finger to help me… Cut the crap lady. I need help. The child I'm talking about needs help. If you're so ready to call the police on a prank call, and, by the way, you have no proof, send them over to this kid that needs help… Yeah goodbye! Have a nice night!" Alex's sarcasm took over the last bit of conversation. "And go to Hell while your at it," she added under her breath.

Alex turned to Melinda, anger still flaring in her eyes, although her expression was composed. "Sorry about that. The idiot said I need proof before they can immediately send help. She flopped down on the couch. "What are we going to do?" Melinda wondered aloud. "Jimmy still needs help, and Samantha needs to cross over."

Alex looked at her from the corner of her eye. "I don't know about you, but I don't intend to let this go on until he ends up like Samantha. I refuse to give up."

"What are you going to do? No one is going to believe us."

"I believe us, and that's good enough for me. I'm going to the house tomorrow; I'm going to save a life. This time, there won't be any regrets."


	8. Chapter 8

Alex drove quietly to the square, her features highlighted by the previously absent afternoon sun. Finally, without taking her eyes off of the road, she spoke. "I've been thinking. As much as I'd like to go to that house and bust a few heads, we can't just go in there like vigilantes. We need a plan."

"Well what can we do, Alex? We can't just give up because the law isn't on our side."

"That's just it, Melinda. If we go in there without a warrant, it'll be _us_ who ends up behind bars." They let that soak in for a moment. _"Jail," _Alex thought, _"Just for trying to help someone who needs it." _She new better than to try anything without the police on her side, her father was a judge, after all. On the other hand, if they didn't hurry, it would be too late. There was just no time to get help from the police.

"Dammit!" Alex cursed in frustration. "There has got to be_ something _we can do. The system that is supposed to help children like Jimmy is helping people like his abuser!"

"I know. It makes no sense."

After a few more minutes, they reached the square. Alex parked by Melinda's jeep and sighed. "I can't think of a plan that won't get us arrested. Let's just chill tomorrow and if we think of something we can just call each other."

"What if it's too late?"

"We don't have a lot of options. That's something we'll have to pray for." There was silence in the car again. "I hope we think of something," Melinda sighed as she got out of the car. "Pray," Alex answered. It was all she could say, and all they could do.

The next morning, Alex tried to keep her mind off of Jimmy by doing everyday things, but it was pointless. No matter what she did, thoughts of him and Samantha kept creeping into her mind. "That's it," Alex yelled to no one. "I'm going for a bike ride." She slowly changed, stalling so that she could make it last as long as possible. When she was in her riding gear, she walked to the garage and fired up the Suzuki.

In no time, she was on the road, nearly flying past the trees. As she passed, everything was a smudge, with one melting into the other, creating an unrecognizable mass at the side of the road. Every red light and stop sign angered her. She did not want to stay in Grandview, but as she left, she found herself slowing down.

Her thoughts, though they were her own, would not quit arguing with each other. _"What if they need me? No, they won't. Everything will fall into place. What if Melinda thinks of something? There's nothing we can do. We'll just have to find a way to get proof. Maybe I could ask his school teachers."_ It went on like that, back and forth as she rode.

At last, she was out of Grandview. There was nothing ahead of her other than the road and a few scattered houses. To clear her mind, she took in every detail, from the colors of the shutters on a house to the make and model of every car she saw. It helped to keep her mind occupied, but her thoughts were never far from Jimmy.

Alex wasn't the only one with Jimmy on her mind. Melinda couldn't concentrate long enough to check her email. Her cell phone was never out of hand, just in case Alex called with a plan and she paced the floors until she was sure she'd wear into the wood. With Jim at work, it was too quit in the house, so she went to the store.

When she arrived there, she realized it would be just as quiet there as her house. There was no just escape from her worries. After an hour or two, it surprised her that Alex hadn't dropped by. Thankfully, before she could dwell on this too, a few customers walked in, taking her away from her quiet anxiety.

Alex stopped at a small diner just off of the highway. She climbed off of the bike, took off her helmet, and walked in. the diner was a classic, decorated with Coca Cola memorabilia, and neon signs. The waitresses were dressed in quaint, pink dresses and white shoes. They smiled to their customers as they served hamburgers and chicken. The hustle of the lunch rush was apparent as Alex searched for a place to sit.

None of this held Alex's attention as she sat down on the rd leather seat. She set her helmet on the table and rested her head on the back of the seat. An excited, but tired looking waitress strolled over to her table a few seconds after she sat down. "What can I get you hun?" she asked politely. "Just a Coke please," Alex replied.

"That's not much of a lunch."

"I'm not really hungry."

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Ummm… I don't remember."

The waitress rolled her eyes. "That's okay sweetie, I'll bring you a burger and fries." Alex thanked her and checked her phone for messages. Nothing. Alex grimaced. She wished she could think of something, but her mind was drawing blanks every time she tried.

Melinda was just seeing the last of the customers out the door when she felt a change in the air. When she turned around, Samantha was standing near the counter, fear exuding from her eyes. "It's happening," she whispered.

"What? What's happening?" Realization struck Melinda a second after the words came out of her mouth. She picked up her phone to call Alex. It was dead. "Crap," she muttered as she grabbed her car keys. _"I'll have to do this on my own." _

The waitress had just set Alex's burger on the table when Alex saw something in her helmet. It was a reflection of Samantha. "It's happening," she informed, just as she had done with Melinda. Alex took a big bite out of the burger and threw a twenty on the table. "I knew this would happen," she muttered to herself as she rushed out of the door. She tried to call Melinda, but all she got was her voicemail. Alex mounted the bike and started it up. "Hang on Jimmy, I'm coming," she prayed as she sped down the road, back to Grandview.


	9. Chapter 9

The Suzuki felt as if it was going half the speed it was earlier. Alex pressed the throttle harder and harder, but the bike refused to go any faster. The trees were alarmingly detailed as she passed them. "Faster, faster," she urged the bike, although it was at its maximum speed. She sped along the back routes, which were empty, save for a few cars, which Alex passed up without second thought.

Melinda drove through town to Jimmy. She hoped Alex was near; she hadn't answered her phone or called back. When she pulled into the driveway, and got out of her jeep, she was met at the doorway by a man with a revolver. "What do you want?" he growled. The man was medium built, with a crew cut that had a bald spot in the back of it. He wore glasses and looked as if he hadn't been in the sun for weeks. Melinda didn't notice any of this, as all her attention was on the gun. "I-I," she stuttered, "I was looking for a friend. I think she gave me the wrong address."

"Get in here!" the man ordered. Melinda complied and slowly walked into the house. When she was through the front door, she was in a living room. It reeked of cheep perfume and cigarette smoke. It was as if the window in it hadn't been opened in years, and all the smells were manifesting themselves. Melinda wanted to vomit. "Don't stop!" the man barked. "Sit down!" he ordered, indicating a spot on the floor, in the hallway.

"Are you Donny Paulson?" she asked timidly.

"Shut up! Yeah, I'm Donny. Who wants to know?"

"Melinda Gordon. I was a friend of Samantha's."

"You came to visit that little runt? She's dead. Are you a social worker?"

"No."

"You better not be lying. Someone tried to rat us out last night." He motioned with the gun, "I know how to deal with rats. I don't even have to bother with traps."

At last, the Grandview city limits sign was visible. Alex sped her way to 2117 Linda Drive, where Jimmy was living. When she rode up, she could see Melinda's red jeep in the driveway. _"Dammit Melinda!" _she thought desperately. _"Why would you go alone?" _

Alex threw her helmet onto the ground, ignoring the _crack _she heard when it hit the pavement. She lapsed into her ghost form and began to search, undetected, through the windows of the house. When she got to the basement window, she saw a small boy, tied up and lying on the floor.

A second later, she was inside the house. After searching for less than a minute, she found Melinda sitting in the hallway looking fearfully at a man who stood before her. She was just about to look at Alex when she stopped her. "Melinda, don't look at me. I found Jimmy and I'm going to get both of you out of here. Blink twice if you understand." Melinda did so and Alex went on. "I'm assuming this is Donny."

Melinda blinked twice.

"Don't worry," I'll get you out of this." With that, Alex disappeared. When she left, Melinda worked up all her courage and made an angry face. "Where's Jimmy?" she demanded.

"So you _are_ a social worker! Well, I'll tell you. He's a bit tied up in the basement right now. As for you," he leaned so close that his face was inches from hers, "I don't mind putting a bullet through your head. In fact," he mused, "I think all my problems would be solved if I did." He put the revolver to her forehead and cocked the gun.

Melinda was sure he was going to shoot when she heard a banging at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

The second Donny opened the door, Alex landed a punch on his nose. There was a crunch as the cartilage broke. Alex punched him again in the jaw, sending him reeling back into the living room. She was about to throw one ore when he stepped to the side and dodged it. He pulled the gun on Alex, his hand shaking as he threatened her with it. "You don't think you're going to shoot me, do you?" Alex taunted as she stepped closer.

Donny, whose nose was bleeding profusely, was surprised by her reaction to the gun. It amazed him that she was still going to fight. "Don't you realize I have a gun? I could shoot you and kill you right now!" Alex laughed coldly, "You sound as if you need to reassure yourself. That little _toy_ won't do you much good against me." Donny pointed it at Melinda. "It'll work on her," he threatened. Alex's smile faded. _"Damn, I didn't think he'd pull that." _

"Alright, unless you want her brains out on the floor, you'll sit down quietly. And give me your cell phone. Don't bother denying it either, I can see it in your pocket." Donny still sounded nervous, but Alex didn't take chances. She sat down next to Melinda and thrust the phone at him. "Good, now you two stay here, unless you want to die. I'm going to clean my nose."

Both captives were quiet as her exited the room, but as soon as he was out of sight, Melinda began to whisper. "Alex, please tell me you got into this mess on purpose. I didn't want you to be taken hostage too."

"Relax Melinda," Alex replied. "This is all part of the plan," she added, indicating her head.

"Oh, and what plan might that be?"

"The one I'm working on."

"Great."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get you out of here."

Meanwhile, David was searching for Alex. He had good news. His boss didn't need him, so their date was back on. The only problem was that he couldn't find Alex, and she wouldn't answer her cell phone. He drove his red Chevrolet Cobalt to the antiques shop, but was surprised to find that it was closed. He then drove to Alex's house, but when he knocked on the door, there was no answer. _"Where are you Alex?" _he thought desperately. _"I know I shouldn't worry, but I can't help but think…something is wrong." _

He began to search around the front porch until he found what he was looking for: a spare key. He put the key into the lock, turned, and was again surprised when he pushed the door open. The house was empty. I looked as if no one had been there all morning. He walked over to Alex's refrigerator, which had multiple scratches of paper with dates and phone numbers written on them. He soon found the one he wanted: Melinda's business card. He didn't bother to call the store, as it was closed. Instead he called what was sure to be Melinda's home phone number.

He quickly dialed the number and waited for an answer. Someone did pick up, but it was a male voice that said 'hello.' "Hello," Dave replied. "Is Melinda there?"

"No, she's not,"

"Do you know where she is? I'm trying to find Alex, she's not answering her phone, and Melinda's the only person that she'd be with right now."

"Oh, right. Melinda told me about Alex. Hang on, I'll try Melinda's cell phone number." Dave waited quietly as he was on hold. A minute later, he was back to talking to Jim again. "Melinda isn't answering her cell phone either."

Dave got a sudden chill. "I might be wrong, but I can't shake the feeling that something may be wrong. I'm going to find Alex."

"Here, let me give you my cell phone number and I'll go out and look too. If you find them, you can call me." Dave was worried as he scratched the number onto a piece of paper. "Alright. Thank you. Goodbye," he said as he absently closed his flip phone. Without thinking, he ran to his car and began to drive around town, looking for Alex's or Melinda's car.

Jim did the same. There was no way that Melinda and Alex weren't answering their phones without something being wrong. _"And why was the store closed?"_ he wondered. There just _had _to be a reason.

Back at the house, Alex and Melinda could hear voices as someone else came into the house. A short, heavy-set woman walked into the hallway. Her hair was also short. It was red and curly, exposing her pale face. "Marla Paulson," Alex guessed. The woman shot Alex a dirty look. "Yes that's me." Alex immediately recognized the voice. "You're the one I talked to on the phone last night! Why you no-good, rotten…"

"Shut up!" Donny cut in. Alex refused. "So you took a job at the child services agency so your husband's bad habit wouldn't be exposed. When I called, I'm guessing that you were able to trace the number back to Grandview. So you knew who I was calling about. You knew I was coming."

"I said shut up!" Donny repeated as he pointed the gun at Melinda. He was squeezing the trigger when Marla screamed. "Don't shoot her here with me, you idiot! I don't want to be a witness! I'm going to leave until you find something to do about all this. And please, don't kill them too quickly. Those two and the kid are the only bargaining chips you've got."


	11. Chapter 11

Alex was close to growling as Marla left the house, but she was able to gain a more human composure when she realized something. "Melinda," she whispered, "do you remember the old lady who dropped off the box at the store?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Because, there's no way she would've been able to drop that box off without Donny or Marla noticing. They were living in this house long before Samantha died. Surely they knew what was in the box?"

"It was Marla's mother," Donny, who heard everything despite Alex's whispering, interjected. "That meddling old crone has been the source of all our misery since Marla and I got married." Alex glared at him in contempt. _"It's always someone else's fault," _she thought angrily. "So it's her fault you beat up little kids? Not your own bad temper?"

"What would you know brat?"

"I know how scum bags like you think! The world is out to get you and you need a punching bag to take it out on. That's why you go after people smaller and weaker than you are. Even if you were brave enough, you wouldn't fight anyone your own size. In fact, without that gun, you'd have no power over us, and you know it."

"Shut up! You think you know who I am? You think you know how I think? You don't know a damn thing!"

"I don't care who you are, and I definitely don't need to know how you think, although I'm pretty sure I had a good guess. All I really care about is what you're doing now. It's wrong and pathetic, and I'll make you regret you ever laid your hand on those kids."

"I said shut up!" Alex ignored his warning and kept badgering. "Tell me, do you get drunk and _then _start beating up on little kids, or is it the other way around so you don't feel so guilty?" Suddenly, Donny fired a single round into the ceiling, sending plaster and debris flying everywhere. Alex was immediately silenced. _"This coward can't even face up to what he's done." _Donny jabbed a finger in the air, indicating the hole in the ceiling. "You see that? That's going to be both your heads if you don't shut up!" Without another word, he stormed out of the room in frustration.

"Alex!" Melinda exclaimed in a low whisper. "What were you thinking? He could've shot us both."

"I don't need to be reminded," Alex replied coolly.

"Alex!"

"Calm down, Melinda. I promise, if worse comes to worse you won't be around to see it. I'll have you out of here long before that. Besides, he's too much of a coward to shoot us. On top of that, we're his ticket out of prison."

Meanwhile, Dave was desperately searching for Alex. "Where are you?" he asked frantically, though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He'd already searched the parts of town where Alex was most likely to be, but something was pulling him to the residential section of Grandview.

He searched every road and house for any sign of his girlfriend. He pondered that for a moment. _"Girlfriend," _he thought. _"The word is true enough, but in reality, she's so much more to me. She means so much more than a little fling. That's why I've got to find her. That's why I'm trying so hard." _Much to the dislike of other motorists, he drove slowly, taking in nearly every detail he could. Still, he could find no sign of her.

Finally, he reached Linda Drive, and gaped at what he saw. It was a red Jeep, parked in the driveway of a house that seemed to have an air of disturbance, foreboding. "Stupid," he muttered to himself. "It's just a house. Pull yourself together."

Just as he was about to calm himself down, he saw something else that made his heart pound. It was a black Suzuki motor cycle. He jumped out of his car and rushed to the bike for a better look. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was Alex's bike. She'd even left the keys in the ignition. A few yards away, he saw her helmet, lying on the ground, cracked.

Blunt realization struck him as he looked toward the house again. _"Oh no, she's in there! And there's no way she went in on her own, free will!" _he yanked his cell phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed Jim's number into the phone. When Jim answered, Dave felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. "Jim? It's Dave. I found where Alex is, but I think she's in trouble. Does Melinda have a red Jeep?"

On the other end of town, Jim was sitting in his truck, shocked. _"Trouble?" _he thought. "Yes Melinda has a red Jeep. Listen, calm down, I'll be there soon. Call the police." He quickly turned around and headed toward the address Dave had given him. _"Linda Drive? What would she be doing there?" _


	12. Chapter 12

Both Alex and Melinda could hear sirens wailing in the distance. As they listened, the alarms, they realized, were coming closer. "Dave must've found us," Alex commented, knowing that Dave would've been looking for her.

The sirens stopped moving, and Alex could tell that they were now in the front yard. On a megaphone, they could hear a police officer call out to Donny, "Donald Paulson, we have your house surrounded. Let the women go, and come out quietly!"

Both hostages could hear rapid footsteps coming down the hall. "Alright, who did it?" Donny demanded, enraged. "Who called the cops?" "Must've been my boyfriend," Alex replied. "He always looks for me if he can't find me. But forget about that. This is probably your chance to get out of this with a clean record."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could tell the police your demands, and you'd be able to get just about anything you wanted." Melinda could tell Alex was bluffing, but she didn't know why. _"What is she up to?" _Alex continued, "They'll probably do anything you say."

"Anything?"

"Sure, as long as they think you won't hurt us."

As Alex had hoped, Donny was pondering a list of demands for the police. He chuckled darkly to himself. "I'd better go tell them what I want right now."

"Wait," Alex interjected. "They might shoot at you. Send Melinda out there. Let her do it." Again, Donny thought about Alex's enticing words. "Why not you? Why shouldn't I send you?"

"Well, I have a tendency to forget things, and it would also be a sign of good will. But then again, I guess it really doesn't matter who goes…" Alex let the words sink in until they had the desired effect. "Wait a minute! I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to trick me into sending you out. Well that's okay, I'll send _her_ out." He began to rattle off a list of demands and guided Melinda to the door with the gun.

When he turned his back on her, Alex silently stood up and followed. As soon as Melinda was safely outside, Alex spoke. "You shouldn't have looked away," she growled. Donny immediately turned around, and when he did, Alex punched him so hard that she broke his glasses.

Blind with fury and the blood that was streaming from his eyebrows, where some of the glass had gone as it broke. He swung his left arm at her, be Alex nimbly stepped back. She hit him again, this time on his cheek. After clearing some of the blood out of his eyes, Donny aimed the gun at her and shot. However, a split second before he'd even pulled the trigger Alex lapsed into her ghost form. When she rematerialized, she was a foot to the left, and there was a hole in the wall behind where she'd been standing. "What?!" Donny roared in disbelief. He was so sure he'd hit her…

Melinda jerked around to see the house when she heard the gunshot. Two police officers rushed toward her and escorted her behind a barricade of squad cars. "Alex!" she heard someone call fearfully. It was Dave. He stood wide-eyed and afraid for Alex. She moved next to him as another gunshot rang out. "She'll be fine," Melinda consoled. "I know," Dave answered. "I just can't help but…think." His voice cracked as a few tears streamed down his face.

_"That's three," _Alex thought as she counted the gunshots. _"Just three more." _She dodged two consecutive shots and smiled inwardly. _"Donny must not be counting." _They'd reached the back of the house when Donny cocked the gun. _Bang! _

As with the times before, Alex, literally, dodged the bullet. She smirked. Donny, without realizing that he needed to reload, tried to fire a seventh time. Instead of a loud pop resonating throughout the house, all he heard was a metallic click and running feet. Alex was suddenly in front of him, and before he could even think, she punched him multiple times.

Donny took advantage of a break between Alex's blows and hit her hard above her right eye, leaving a cut that stained her brow. This was the only time she would be hit, however and with all her might, she punched him one last time. He stumbled, but only for a moment before he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and made her way toward the basement. On the floor, where she last saw him, lay Jimmy, who had been bound and gagged. Alex could see the fear in his eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she promised. After undoing the ropes that had been used to tie him up and gag him, he began to speak, although his voice was hoarse at first. "I thought…with all those gunshots, I thought he'd gotten you."

"Don't worry about me. I was here to save you and my friend, and I did that, so it'll be okay." Alex picked him up and made her way up the stairs.

The police, Melinda, Jim, and, most of all, Dave were waiting in tense silence as all commotion in the house seemed to stop. At last, Alex emerged, and in her arms, the reason for all the trouble and bravery, was a small boy. She smiled triumphantly at them. A paramedic walked over to her and took the boy over to an ambulance. Before anyone else could go near her, Dave rushed over and embraced her, tears of joy and relief streaming down his face. "Alex…" he cried softly.

Finally, he composed himself and grinned. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Alex laughed, "I didn't mean to. Honestly." Jim walked back over to Alex and smiled, "Come on, I need to make sure you're okay before I can let you go home."

She complied and allowed Jim to lead her to a nearby ambulance. Another medic, who'd been waiting, saw the cut on Alex's brow and whistled. "Boy, that guy gave you a run for your money, didn't he, kid?" Alex laughed, and sat in the doorway of the ambulance. She grimaced as Jim dabbed some antiseptic ointment on the cut. He chuckled at her reaction. "You mean you went 10 rounds with a guy twice as big as you _and_ got shot at and this hurts more?"

Melinda was near now and Alex grinned at her, "See? Told you I would have you out of there." Melinda rolled her eyes in response. "I didn't mean that I only wanted me out of there, you know."

"Oh well. Just chalk that little favor up to professional courtesy."

"So can I expect you to always be around or are you going to move onto bigger and better things?"

"You act as if this is a final good bye, or something. You know where you can find me, and if you ever need help, don't worry, I'll be around."


	13. Afterward

For her bravery, Alex found herself in the newspaper the next morning. As expected, Dave was reluctant to leave her alone for too long, and after the story was printed, Alex received a phone call-from her mother. "Alex, do I even want to know what you've been up to?" she asked.

"Well, you see…what had happened was," Alex jokingly explained. She told the entire story beginning to end and needless to say, her mother was impressed. "You know, normal people your age spend the summer at the beach." Alex chuckled, "Since when was I ever 'normal?'"

Even after the whole event was over, Alex still liked to hang around the antiques shop. It was great to talk to someone who had the same gift as her. Melinda of course, was intent on paying Alex back for saving her, but time and time again, Alex politely refused. On morning when she arrived at the store, Melinda was smiling mischievously.

Alex jokingly turned back around, as if to walk out the door, but she, of course did not. When she turned back around, Melinda pulled something out from behind the desk. It was a new motorcycle helmet, to replace the old one. It was black with blue flames on the side. Alex loved it. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Call that little favor professional courtesy."

"Thank you, Melinda. Every time I ride, I'll think of you." She laughed, and then added, "Boy, did that sound sick and weird."

"You know, I thought about getting one with the Ghostbusters logo, but I thought that would be too much."

"Who you gonna call?"

Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so long, I got carried away. Please write reviews!

I don't own Ghost Whisperer, I don't know Jennifer Love Hewitt, and I don't have anything to do with the show, other than the fact that I am an avid fan. I don't own Ghostbusters either, so please don't sue!


End file.
